Tus ojos no me ven
by Girla Cullen
Summary: Edward y Bella son mejores amigos... El siempre siempre asi sido aparte de su mejor amigo, su hombre donde llorar pero lo que mas le duele a el es que sus ojos no lo ven... Basada en la cancion Tus ojos no me ven de Joey Montana


Me dolía verla cada vez que me contaba lo que había pasado con el. El como yo le llamaba era mi antes mejor amigo. Digo antes porque no puede creer que el desaproveche la oportunidad que tiene con ella. Daría lo que fuera porque ella pensara en mi por lómenos una mínima cantidad de lo que hacia en el. Cada noche me pasaba consolándola. Ella pasaba horas y horas llorando y yo me limitaba a decirle palabras de aliento mientras suspiraba internamente. Ella siempre me decía que al otro día hablaría con el, que siempre conservaría la esperanza y yo me limitaba a decirle que la apoyaba aunque no estuviera de acuerdo.

_Si tú supieras como estoy sufriendo,_

_A él saber que ni siquiera tengo,_

_Aunque sea un poquito de tu amor,_

_Y yo miro como lloras por él,_

_Con la esperanza de que un día te dé,_

_Aunque sea un poquito de su amor._

Mientras el la hace sufrir yo solo anhelo el poder sacarle una sonrisa en todo ese mar de dolor. Pero ella ni me miraba. Ella siempre decía que era su mejor amigo lo más importante para ella, pero en cuanto el aparecía ella se olvidaba de mi y corría tras él. Mientras yo me quedaba sentada esperándola a que volviera a contarme todo su sufrimiento y yo deseando ser yo quien la pudiera amar. Pero ella ni me miraba

_Y él solo te hace sufrir,_

_Y yo me muero por hacerte feliz,_

_Pero a mi tu no me miras,_

_Y él solo te causa dolor,_

_Y yo me muero por darte mi amor,_

_Pero no, tú no me miras._

_Estaba cruzando por los pasillos de la universidad cuando de repente.._

-No Isabella, entiéndelo nunca estaré contigo, no me llegas ni a los talones- Le decía el enfrente de todos humillandola.

- Pero Jake…- dijo ella entre sollozos. Él se limito a ignorarla.

Ella se acerco a mi y me abrazo. Suspiré. El ciclo de mi vida, ahora como enamorado me sentaria a abrazarla y consolarla mientras ella taladraba mis oídos diciendo que lo amaba.

_Ese idiota, el que te humilla que te ignora,_

_El que te trata tan mal,_

_Y tú, a ese si le das tu amor,_

_Idiota, el que te humilla que te ignora,_

_El que te trata tan mal,_

_Y tú, a ese si le das tu amor._

Yo yo que tanto que la amo, Que tanto deseo su bienestar ella nisiquiera me ve. Es como si fuera invisible ante su corazón. A veces me ponía a analizar sus reacciones y ella siempre lo ponía a él por delante. Ella no me queria ver como yo a ella.

_Y yo que te amo tanto,_

_Tus Ojos No Me Ven,_

_Y yo que te quiero tanto,_

_Soy invisible para ti. (x2)_

_Tus Ojos No Me Quieren Ver_

Me dolía tanto verla llorar por ese imbécil, siempre le decía que no lloraba que sus hermosos ojitos de Ángeles no tenían porque derramar ni una sola lágrima. Y yo que tenía tanto amor para regalarle. Que arriesgue mi vida por ella una y mil veces y sin duda lo volvería a hacer por ella era mi mundo mientras que para él ella era solo una más.

_Me duele verte llorar por ese imbécil,_

_Por un idiota que no se merece,_

_Que tus ojitos de angelito,_

_Derrame una lágrima,_

_Y yo con tanto amor pa' regalarte,_

_Mi vida entera que quiero entregarte,_

_Para el eres una en el mundo,_

_Para mi tu eres mi mundo._

_Ese idiota, el que te humilla que te ignora,_

_El que te trata tan mal,_

_Y tú, a ese si le das tu amor,_

_Idiota, el que te humilla que te ignora,_

_El que te trata tan mal,_

_Y tú, a ese si le das tu amor._

_Y yo que te amo tanto,_

_Tus Ojos No Me Ven,_

_Y yo que te quiero tanto,_

_Soy invisible para ti. (x2)_

_Si tú supieras como estoy sufriendo,_

_A él saber que ni siquiera tengo,_

_Aunque sea un poquito de tu amor,_

_Y yo miro como lloras por él,_

_Con la esperanza de que un día te dé,_

_Aunque sea un poquito de su amor._

_Y él solo te hace sufrir,_

_Y yo me muero por hacerte feliz,_

_Pero a mi tu no me miras,_

_Y él solo te causa dolor,_

_Y yo me muero por darte mi amor,_

_Pero a mi tú no me miras._

_Ese idiota, el que te humilla que te ignora,_

_El que te trata tan mal,_

_Y tú, a ese si le das tu amor,_

_Idiota, el que te humilla que te ignora,_

_El que te trata tan mal,_

_Y tú, a ese si le das tu amor._

_Y yo que te amo tanto,_

_Tus Ojos No Me Ven,_

_Y yo que te quiero tanto,_

_Soy invisible para ti. (x4)_


End file.
